Since the advent of photography, people have stored collections of photographs to store memories of days past. Typically, such photos are stored in photo albums for future viewing and preservation. In more recent times, the advent of digital photography has provided alternative storage options for photographs and other images. Now, digital images may be stored, for example, on a memory device in a computer system. The accumulation of a number of images over time may result in a significant number of stored images.
To keep track of the images, a database may be employed, for example, to index the stored images. In particular, various image parameters may be included that provide a basis for a search for a desired image. In particular, an individual or other entity may provide a description of an image so that desired images may be found for viewing among many stored. However, even with word descriptions, identifying a particular image that one wishes to view may be a bit cumbersome as the database of images grows.
In addition, a number of images are viewed, an individual inevitably suffers due to a lack of positional or geographical context. Specifically, without the actual location at which a particular image or picture was taken or the direction of the view depicted, it is difficult to appreciate how the various views relate to each other given the geography in which they were taken. For example, two different pictures may be taken from the same spot, but facing different directions. When one views both pictures, they may get the false impression that the images or pictures were taken at two entirely different locations. The sense would be that the area was much larger than its actual size and that the features in the views depicted were farther apart or are unrelated in terms of proximity.